Wolfgangs Coding
|theme image= |full name= Wolfgang Ryūketsu Guarde |pronunciation= Wolf-gang |nicknames= None |name meaning= None |born= September 15th, 1997 |status= Alive |current age= 15 |gender= Male |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Pansexual |relationship status= Single |native language= English |accent= None |languages= English |divider 1= |history= Adam was in a casino, playing the slots all night. He was barely winning, up until Tyche approaches him. He plays once more, while swearing under his breath. He wins the jackpot, and says to the women that she's his good luck charm. After that, they spent the entire night together. In the morning, he had no recollection of the night before, and had a terrible hangover. He was alone in a hotel bedroom. 9 1/2 months later, he heard a knocking on the door, and saw baby Wolfgang there, along with instructions to direct him to Long Island on his 15th Birthday. Wolfgangs early childhood was amazing at first, but it started to get progressively worse. At first, it was amazing. His parent always had plenty of time for him, they had lots of extra money for anything they wanted, and he had lots of friends. Then his parent married. His parent was awful, he/she smoked, drank, and never bathed like it was their job. He/she never did anything to help, and constantly mooched off of Adam/Gracie. After that, they didn't have that much extra money, and when they did, the parent usually took it all. He still had his friend though, and he was still happy. On his 10th birthday, he had to move to the worst street in new york, 183rd Street. There, he became a bit of a gangster, referring to himself as 'The King'. When he was 13, he got in trouble with the law because of it, and abandoned his old gangster lifestyle, and became the guy he is today. His first monster attack was when he was 14, when he saw a hellhound chasing him. He managed to trick it into getting itself stuck in a garbage truck, but he just shrugged it off as some guys dog attacking him, and thought nothing of it. He started heading to camp on his 15th birthday, when his mortal parent told him to head there, just as the instructions had told him to. He was given 90$ to get to Long Island, and headed there. Luckily, his other parent was so disgusting, he managed to hide his scent for as long as it had. It started to wear off as he headed to camp, and narrowly avoided a Colchis Bull, just barely making it over the border to camp before having his skull be relocated to his stomach. |divider 2= |hometown= |earliest memory= |schooling= |first kiss= |first sex= |first love= |other firsts= |misc image= |father= |mother= |siblings= |other relatives= |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= |hair= |height= |weight= |ethnicity= |handedness= |shoe size= |blood type= |voice= |eye sight= |health status= |clothing style= |marks= |body style= |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= |weapon of choice= |strengths= |weaknesses= |quests led= |quests= |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= He is very upbeat and happy, very nice, and extremely flirty. Tends to make bets a lot. Hates to lose. Loves to eat. He is a big nintendo fan, and has a tendency to nerd out. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= |sign meaning= |location= |pets= |likes= |dislikes= |fears= |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |secretly admire= |influenced by= |moral compass= |important person before camp= |important person now= |immediate goals= |long term goals= |reacts to crisis= |faces problems= |reacts to change= |alignment= |images photo album= |dream job= |current job= |one word=' |best= |worst= |change= |mental= |mental disorders= |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices= |bad habits= |sleeping|= |quirks= |attitude= |talents= |social= |mannerisms= |quote 3= |color= |music= |food= |animal= |book= |other favs= |ease= |priorities= |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish= |flaw= |divider 10= |cheated= |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |impression= |like most= |like least= |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }}